Gaara's hips don't lie
by starlightmoonbeam11
Summary: They say dance is a key to a woman's heart, so if that is what it takes then Gaara will learn the dance of love. The problem was, which one was it? Salsa? Tango? Hip Hop? Ball Room? Rumba? Classical? Crumping? Jazz? Sexy? Ballet? With the help of his friends will Gaara be able to master the dance of love? GAAHINA


HEYLO GUYS IT IS HERE: Gaara's Hips don't lie. It is humor with some crack however most characters will be in character =)

ENJOY

* * *

Gaara stared at the woman from the Hokage's office; she was laughing and smiling warmly as the three students who stood before her, argued. Gaara watched as she bent down and whispered something to one of her students who was looking very much embarrassed. Said student grinned at her sensei before jumping above the other two and stealing their head protectors in the process. The mischievous student smiled in triumph; earning a wink from her sensei whilst the other two students cried in disbelief and began complaining to their sensei; the mischievous student cackled and then proceeded to run off with her 'goods'; the victims chased after her shouting obscenities and their sensei simply stood watching as a smile spread across her gentle face.

"So as I was saying, the first story should have spicy ramen, the second experimental ramen and the thir- Gaara! Gaara are you even listening" Naruto shouted irritated.

Gaara abruptly turned his head back towards his best friend "oh, sorry Naruto, I was just observing the people of your country, they look so happy" he smiled. "You're doing a great job as Hokage"

Naruto looked surprised " you really think so? It's quite a difficult job, there's just so much work to be done, urghh and not to mention the paper work" he wailed

Gaara chuckled "it really never ends does it, it's as if they are undergoing mitosis"

Naruto nodded, motioning towards his desk where several Mount Fuji stacks of paper work loomed over his desk. "But" he said, as he made his way towards Gaara and stared out the window looking at the villagers "despite the paper work it's everything I dreamed it would be and more. It fills me with so much pride and happiness knowing that all these people look up to me and appreciate all the hard work I put in to protect them. They encourage me, support me, and really care about me, as do I for them"

Gaara looked at his friend in admiration, he had really grown over the past few years, he had proven his worth and had made an admirable Hokage, one which would make his parents and future children proud. "I'm proud of you Naruto" Gaara smiled warmly at Naruto

" Thank you Gaara, for everything" Naruto softly

Gaara smiled.

* * *

As he strolled through the streets of Konoha, Gaara watched as happy couples talked, smiled and embraced each other. He sighed and smiled sadly. After years of understanding feelings, love and relationships; Gaara at the age of 22, now wished he could share that special bond with someone. He longed to have someone who he could hold, hug, laugh and talk with; that special someone he could love and protect. That special someone, with the long midnight blue hair, that special someone with the kind face and gentle smile, that special someone with the beautiful pearl like eyes….Gaara blushed. Hinata was a strong yet elegant and refined woman, with a kind heart and a pure soul. She would never fall for someone like him, serious, awkward, boring, a loner. Gaara sighed, but he loved her, he loved her so much, what if he told her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him, how she filled him with so much happiness and made him feel weightless. Gaara nodded his head, determined, you don't know till you try, the worst she could say was no, but if she said yes, well…Gaara blushed, it was defiantly worth it. But how? He could not just walk up to her and say how he felt, his stomach churned at the thought. Serenade? Gaara shuddered that would be humiliating for both of them; no he had to _show_ her, but how? Hinata seemed like the romantic type. Flowers perhaps? But that was typical, it would look like he wasn't trying hard enough.; No, he needed a gift that would express how he felt towards her, how a smile would appear whenever he spoke with her, how whenever they had conversations with each other she made him feel warm and nervous at the same time….

Perhaps he should ask around, but then that would raise a lot of questions, especially since he was the Kazekage and he did not need that; aha, the library.

Gaara scanned the shelves: Geek to Bad Boy, How to be a love machine, Seducing for beginners, Sexy style: in 10 easy steps, Awkward turtle to Manly Man…Gaara raised an eyebrow muscle. Love for dummies…Gaara paused, well it's a better option than 'manly man'. Picking up the book he began to read the contents page.

"Gaara san?"

Gaara turned around to see Sai looking surprised.

"Oh hello Sai, and please it's just Gaara"

Sai smiled, good friends call each other by their first name without suffix's so did that mean Gaara had acknowledged him as a good friend after all these years? Sai looked at the book Gaara was holding, noticing where Sai's eyes were drawn, Gaara blushed.

"I uh.."

Sai smiled "Having troubles with Naruto hmm"

Gaara's eyes widened "I-I beg your pardon"

Sai smiled, "It's okay you know, although I hope you realise that Naruto loves Sakura chan"

"N-no I am not romantically attracted to Naruto, he is a dear friend to me and I do love him, but _only_ as a friend"

Sai raised an eyebrow and looked carefully at Gaara's face, he looked flustered yet he was not lying "oh my apologies, so um just who are you trying to court"

Gaara's face was slowly beginning to turn the shade of his hair, "err, wel-"

Sai laughed "no matter, is it a girl?"

"Yes"

"I see and hmm what is her personality? I can help you, I have been reading a lot about feelings and relationships over the years and I'm putting them into practice, it has been quite successful for me" Sai added

Gaara looked at Sai's smiling face, he was being sincere "well, she is gentle, kind, elegant and from what I have observed, I think she is a romantic" he did not want to give too much away

Sai was deep in thought, after a couple of minute he said "well since she is that type of woman, I would suggest flowers however they are a typical gesture of affection and I am assuming you want a serious relationship?"

"Yes"

"Well then how about you write her a poem or song"

Gaara sighed "I'm not very good with words, so I thought it would be better to show her how I felt"

Sai nodded in understanding "I see, well you know they say, the key to a woman's heart is through dance" he smiled encouragingly

Gaara faltered, "D-dance, I can't dance"

Sai smiled " You love her don't you?

Gaara nodded

"Well, if you love her, then learn; it's the perfect way to convey your feelings, plus she is a romantic and you said you wanted to show her, it will be special and I'm sure she'll be touched"

Gaara sighed, he was right, it made perfect sense, but what dance? Where will he learn, hmm he will have to think about that one, it had to be special. He smiled at Sai in appreciation. " Thank you very much Sai"

"Happy to help, that's what friends are for right?"

Gaara smiled, "yes"

* * *

Gaara left the library in deep thought, what dance should he perform? Perhaps he should ask his friends, he could just say their was an annual charity dance coming up and he needed to learn all styles, yes that should work. Now where t-

"ahh" Gaara was broken from his thoughts when he felt someone crash into his chest. Looking down, he was met with the most beautiful set of pearl coloured eyes.

"Gomenasai Gaara san" Hinata blushed " I was just on my way to train my students and i-"

"It's fine Hinata san", Gaara offered a reassuring smile "are you alright?"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly "Hai, well I better be off" she said blushing, as she ran to meet her students.

Gaara looked longingly at her retreating back; he had to tell her. His eyes widened, and he knew just who to see, this guy would most defiantly know which type of dance Hinata would like. Looking at his watch he saw that the time was 12:30. Smiling to himself Gaara walked purposely towards the ramen stand, hoping that the person in mind would offer him useful advice.


End file.
